You Found Me
by iKitten
Summary: Mia loses her mother and Micheal finds her with her baby brother in the park


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Meg Cabot owns these characters and Kelly Clarkson own this song I only own the plot. **Oh and don't blame me I got a Kelly Clarkson CD for my birthday and so many of her songs give me ideas for fics._

"You Found Me"

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like _

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

Mia ran through the park with her bodyguard running after her, she had received terrible news. At the age of 23 she had just lost her mother. Her little brother Rocky was in her arms as she rushed past the other citizens of New York. Frank as she had taken to calling him had left the city leaving her with her little brother because he couldn't 'deal' with the loss of Mia's and Rocky's mother. Mia wished it was all just a bad dream, a bad dream that would just go away. Mia slowed and looked around her surroundings noticing she was in one of her secluded spots that no one but Lars her and Rocky knew about.

Mia sat down on the furthest corner of her sanctuary and began to sing the song her mother had played at her wedding with Frank. It was the only song she felt that fit the moment right now. You found me by Kelly Clarkson.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

"Mia, Where's Mommy?" Rocky asked his voice quivering. Mia looked down at her baby brother as rain poured from the heavens and tears from her eyes. She clutched her brother tighter.

"Mommy's gone Rocks, Mommy got really sick and she died, she's not coming back baby boy. she's not coming back" Mia chocked out through her tears and Rocky started crying.

"Momma" He wailed burring his little head into her shoulder crying for all he was worth. Mia didn't know how long they sat there but as she looked up she noticed it was starting to get dark not really caring Mia wrapped Rocky up in her jacket while she hummed softly.

"I knew I'd find you here Mia" a soft voice called from in front of her. Mia's head jerked up in surprise before looking at the face that came with the voice...

"Micheal, You found me" She whispered... he knew her so well, she had shown him her little sanctuary once before but she had thought he had forgotten.

"Yes, you know that no one is looking for you right now but me right? No one knows that you were missing except Lars and he's here with you." Micheal murmured softly as he came to sit next to her pulling her into his embrace taking care not to disturb Rocky.

Mia looked at Micheal and thought back to all the times he had been there for her and realized he knew her so well. And she never knew how well until now. He too care of her and Rocky so very often even when she was sure they didn't need it.

"Yes Micheal, I know. Thank you for looking for me when no one else was." Mia said her face buried in his shoulder.

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

"So here we are, pretty far from home isn't it Mia" Micheal said breaking the silence his voice hushed as Baby Rocky slept on unknowing in the true loss of his mother as well as his father.

"Yeah, considering where we've been. We can't go back to the loft Micheal it's to empty without her it seems so dark. Micheal promise me one thing please... Promise me, that you won't leave me you won't leave me when I need you most, Promise me that please." Mia choked out as Micheal's grip grew slightly tighter.

"I promise you I won't leave you unless you wish me to go with all your heart Mia, My Mia. I promise." He whispered fiercely and she knew as he said that that everything would be just fine.

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

"Let's go home" Mia said softly her breathe leaving a cloud of white air in front of her as she stood holding her still sleeping brother.

"Yes Mia let's go home." Micheal said softly as he pulled her against his side with his arm around her waist.

As they reached The Moscovitz's apartment Mia sighed and relaxed into Micheal's grip even further.

"Thank you Micheal, for finding me even though I didn't know I was lost, thank you for looking for me when no one else did. And thank you Micheal for always being here for me." Mia whispered as they neared the apartment door. "Thank you"

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know? _

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me _

Mia hummed the last few lines of You found me as they entered the apartment, Mia Rocky and Micheal all holding on to each other. And they knew.. They found each other and they would stay with each other for as long as they could.


End file.
